Burning Bright - The Star Guardians
by luminousityFox
Summary: The First Star forges a new and fresh path for the girls of Runeterra Academy. Although, it is commonly known that a Guardian can choose their own path; to have an unshakable will and serve the First Star with all their might, with their imbued magical prowess and newfound power, or to go against the First Star to join the heartless creatures of the Void. (No Mature Content)


**A/N: The names for their Q, W, E, R skills will be altered and translated to different languages to give off the magical girl vibe.**

"In the beginning of all things, the First Star gave its light to create the universe. New worlds were born –and with them, warriors imbued with the light of the First Star. These protectors are supernovas blazing bright, yet destined to collapse furiously as they burn.

They are the Star Guardians."

Star 1: Radiant –Star Guardian Lux–

Lux ran. But all she could see was darkness, she still ran to nowhere.

She hated the darkness; it was dark and blinding. The mere sight of it makes your blood run cold and every limb of your body limp. Her skin was pale and her temperature was slowly dropping. She could hardly breathe.

"Girl! You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!" A figure shouted from behind her, she run with eyes widened, her soft pink pigtails trailing through her shoulders. "You're not getting away!"

 _Child. Embrace your destiny._ A deep voice called to her. She stopped, and then realized that she was still being chased.

Ever since her birthday last week, she has been having dreams about a mysterious light, and every time in the morning, whenever she woke up, there was always a star in the sky that catches her attention.

 _Embrace the light, child. Let it run through your veins._

"?!" Lux stopped again, then continued running.

She saw a light.

She ran towards the source, holding out her arm. She went faster. Chasing the light. Burning bright.

Last thing she knew, she was enveloped in a strange, white light, ribbons enveloping her entire body, and shaped into a sailor uniform that fit her well.

 _"Finales Funkeln!"_ She shouted, the light reflected upon the figure and revealed itself to be somewhat similar to a normal human, except that _it_ was in a trance and had burning and glaring magenta eyes.

"T-the master will not let me die like this! I will exact my revenge!" The person shouted as it slowly burns to ashes.

 _The word came out like I knew it._ Lux thought, the costume now slowly dissolving back to her usual school uniform, she felt as if she was immune to the cold evening breeze when she changed outfits, and it felt like someone else took control over her.

"I-I'll have to find out more about this. My investigation starts tomorrow." Just then, someone spoke from behind her.

"That—you won't have to, Luxanna." The woman said, she had raven coloured hair and was wearing a cloak, she held a staff with three crystals. The crystal glimmered in the moonlight as she slowly walked towards Lux.

"W-who are you?! And why do you know my name?!" Lux yelped. The woman looked harmless by herself, but there was just something about her that was off, it was pretty intimidating—in fact, the woman's dark purple orbs pierced Lux's light purple ones, before she knew it, they were in a heated glaring contest.

"The name's LeBlanc. Well, that's the alias the people gave me—your people, which was pretty ironic since it stands for 'the white', while I'm adorned in all black."

"What do you mean—my people?" Lux said. "And you still haven't answered why you knew my name!"

"…You have a lot of questions." LeBlanc replied. "Well, at least, if you're willing to listen all night long, or simply wait for it tomorrow at 4:00 PM at Morgana's Cafeteria, that would be much more preferable."

"That's true." Lux said. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

The purple haired young guardian stood afloat above the buildings as she followed a pink haired teenager with observing eyes.

"Zephyr. Make sure that nobody is coming after me during this…chase." She said to her small familiar. It gave a nod of understanding and left.

 _"I'm.. I'm not serving the First Star anymore." Diana said. The star in her Khopsickle, which she calls the '_ le faucille de la lune _', the star slowly turned into an arc, the usual, gleaming light in her forehead now turning darker and into the shape of a crescent moon._

 _"You're going rogue, that's what you mean?" Janna replied with a shocked expression._

 _"If that's what you call it," Diana spat as she sliced the wind with her weapon. "And I'm not letting you nor Leona stop me."_

 _"Diana. You're my friend, but if you are to do this, you will no longer be any of importance to me." Leona said, an aura of radiance sparking off of her. "The First Star and being a Star Guardian will always be my first priority."_

 _"Gnidnatsrednu erom eb d'uoy thguoht I os dna…." Diana muttered sadly in a forgotten language. "Drolim, tsaf siht ekam lliw I. Rettam on. Lunar Rush."_

 **FIN.**


End file.
